Cabin BoyPeter Pan x Readers
by Bizarre xx
Summary: This collection of Robbie Kay fanfics will hopefully make you happy! All of the fanfics included are my ideas. DO NOT COPY!


Saved

Cabin Boy Imagine

Pirates: Stranger Tides

Rated: K+

Imagine: You are a mermaid . The cabin Boy (Peter, if u watch OUAT) is laying on the ground.

You swam towards the young boy, about your age, laying on the ground. You quickly noticed that the lighthouse was falling towards him. You swam faster and just before it fell on top of the boy, you pulled his foot, forcing him to fall towards you. He dodged the cement chunk by inches, fainting for a second after. When he woke up, he saw your tail slashing in the water, trying to break free of barrels. He cleared them, allowing you to swim fast, but not fast enough. He chased after you in shallow water but then caught your tail with his sword. You surfaced to the water with a slight hint of fear on your face. It was mostly pain.

He noticed your beautiful features. You had long (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. You had small freckles along your cheeks and nose that show in the moonlight. He smiled at you. He knew he loved you then.

But suddenly a net was thrown over you. You then turned to your evil side, like your killer sisters. You but the rope and threatened the pirates around you with your fangs, but gave up. It was no use.

You were trapped.

The pirates had trapped you and your beauty in a glass coffin and had taken you on their journey to the Fountain of Youth. While the zombie men were carrying you, the boy you saved had been walking by with you the entire time. You took the time to study him.

He was very handsome and was the youngest member of the crew. He had green eyes that stared into yours every once in awhile. His muscles shown because he was only wearing a vest. He was wearing a necklace with a cross around it, just like the other man, Phillip, walking nearby. Everyone stopped to take a break.

The boy noticed you were struggling to breath. You clawed at the top of the coffin, but it was locked tight.

"Sir! She can't breath!" The boy yelled.

"She has water." The zombie man stated.

"But she needs air!" The zombie man did nothing. The boy then took his sword and jammed it into the keyhole then quickly opened the lid slightly so you could breath.

"See," the boy said.

"We cannot stop!" Blackbeard yelled.

You then looked at the boy. He mouthed the word 'Peter' to you, indicating his name. You nodded and stared into his captivating green eyes.

After walking for a few hours, the men in the front that were carrying your cage dropped it by accident. You along with the water spilled out. You lay flopping your tail on the ground, but then when the water sank into the soil, your tail turned into legs. You sat there, naked, trying to cover yourself as best as you can. Your long hair covered parts of you, but not all. Peter quickly took off a shirt tied around his waist and ran to aid you. He covered all but your legs.

"Walk." Blackbeard stated. You looked at him, then with the help of Peter, you got to your feet. You tried to take a step but instantly collapsed.

"I cannot." You stated. Your beautiful voice stung through Peters chest with love.

"Walk or die." Blackbeard said, holding up his mighty sword.

You looked up at him with a blank expression, then quickly back down. You couldn't win this battle, you knew. Not without help.

"Put your arms around me," Peter said. He knelt down before you.

"I do not ask for help." You said to him with fierce intent. You are a mermaid. Mermaids are noble creatures that never need help. At least, no help from someone not of their kind.

"But you need it," Peter said. His voice was so soothing with the British accent. You felt safe around him.

Then you put one arm around his neck, then he picked your beautiful body up in his strong, muscular arms.

"We are in a hurry, yes?" He said to Blackbeard.

"Do not fall behind." Blackbeard said. He was upset, but did nothing to stop Peter from helping.

Peter looked at you in awe. He was baffled by your beauty. He did not look away, even going into hard places to walk, he kept his eyes on you the entire time.

So think of it this way, replace the role of Philip in Stranger Rides with the cabin Boy or Peter from OUAT and you'll have the entire story. Hope you liked it! Review and I'll write more stories. See ya! Shout out to surfingbandit!


End file.
